


Moments of Shade Between the Sunlight

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Game, things get pretty darn steamy in this one hawhaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: “This is only the beginning, H’aanit.” Primrose said. “We have at least six more people to inform, that’s going to be a lot of travelling. Are you alright with that?”“Thou knowest the answer.”Primrose got up and held out her hand. H’aanit accepted it.“Then the world awaits us.”





	Moments of Shade Between the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunacup/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, thanks to Tuna for the commission~

Primrose closed the bag of supplies and let out a hefty but well-deserved sigh.

“Well, that’s everything.” She clasped her hands together and turned to H’aanit, who had been waiting patiently for her to finish packing. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

H’aanit’s brows knitted together. “Art thou truly sure?”

“H’aanit…” Primrose rolled her eyes. This was the third time today she had asked.

“This is thy home, I woulde not asken thee to leaveth it.”

Primrose strode over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I think you’re forgetting this was  _ my _ idea, love.”

H’aanit's frown softened as she reached up to brush her thumb along her cheek. “Aye, twas your plan. It hath ben long since that discussion however, I hade thought that maybe thou wouldst liken to stay heren Noblecourt now that we aren here.” 

“I’ve said my peace with my father and bid farewell to Forcythe and his family.” Primrose held her hand and nuzzled her cheek into her palm. “Noblecourt hasn’t been my home for a very long time, it simply ceased to be when father died. My home, H’aanit, is with you.”

She was always delighted to see expressions change in H’aanit as they had grown closer. Nothing could best the way her smile reached her eyes, how her skin wrinkled and the peaks of her sharpened canines appeared. 

“That maketh mine heart happy, truly thou hast bewitched me, beloved.” H’aanit hugged her waist and leaned down to rest her face in her neck, a much more comfortable affair since Primrose had abandoned her jewelry. “My home is with thee also, wherever thou art, as am I.”

Primrose stroked her hair, weaving her fingers around her braids. “And I can’t wait to wander the world with you.” She pulled back and planted a quick reassuring kiss on her lips. “Now- where first?”

H’aanit placed her chin on the top of her head and hummed. “I hath a few ideas. If thou willest, we shall headeth south first, to the coastlands.”

“We could visit our Tressa.” She puffed out some air on H’aanit’s neck, making her giggle. “Of course it would be rude if we didn’t see Cyrus on the way too.”

“If only to alleviate the stress on Olberic, no doubteth he hath tired of his lectures.”

Primrose chuckled, knowing H’aanit was only jesting. She then felt something very furry move in between their legs. 

“Ah, Linde, thou aren eager to move.” H’aanit pulled away to pet Linde who was now purring vigorously.

Primrose admired the sight, how such a stern and strong woman could coo at a big cat like a mother to her child amused her to no end. Linde then moved to her, brushing up against her leg and looking up at her with her wide eyes. Primrose scratched under chin and was rewarded by a big dopey smile as Linde closed her eyes in content.

“Well, if we are ready?” Primrose looked to H’aanit who held out her hand, ever patient.

“The world awaiten us.” 

Primrose took her hand and stepped out of the door.  
  


~*~  
  


H’aanit always loved staring into the ocean, her hunting rarely brought her to the shores and never to ones as beautiful as this. She felt the sand seep between her toes and lifted her foot in the water to let the waves wash it away. Such a simple amusement.

The sunset swept it’s golden glow over the horizon, the reflections of light sparkling over the water. Her heart swayed at the sight, though she had and always will be a woman of the woods, seeing the endless blue stirred something akin to yearning in her. 

But now, with Primrose at her side, all the yearning she had ever felt had been satiated. She no longer had to look to the horizon, she looked to Primrose, walking along the beach in her flowing white dress with a smile as golden as the sun.

She felt the weight of the rings tied around her neck and thought, rather self indulgently, that one day, they would be on their fingers instead.

“This is lovely.” Primrose sighed, sitting down where the water grazed the shoreline. 

“Tis.” H’aanit agreed, sitting beside her. “Thy presence somehow improveth that which cannot be improven”

“Charmer.” Primrose giggled, interlacing their fingers together. H’aanit imagined what it would feel like where the rings would touch as they held hands. 

“Twould be nice if we coulde stayen like this forever.” H’aanit ran her free hand through the sand, letting it gather under her palm. “If thou findeth ‘forever’ agreeable terms to beginen with.”

“I think I could handle forever with you.” Primrose sighed happily. “Alas, I don’t think Linde likes the beach very much.”

H’aanit felt like a giddy fool, biting her lip to suppress a smile that made her cheeks ache. “Methinks, I coulde standst forever with thee too.”

Primrose turned to kiss her softly and H’aanit responded in kind, moving closer and tilting her head accordingly. As the kiss steadily deepened, she reached out to entwine her fingers in her hair. 

Primrose giggled against her lips. “You’re going to get sand in my hair.” 

H’aanit immediately retracted, blushing and wiping her hands on her leg. “Mine apologies, mine mind was elsewhere.”

Primrose started to gather sand at H’aanit’s feet. “Oh my, nowhere too far I hope, l’d like to keep you here.” 

H’aanit watched as Primrose buried her legs in the sand, it was warm and surprisingly pleasant, like a blanket. “Dreafendi save me, I am trapped.” She said as deadpan she could, making a faux attempt to free her legs.

“Your goddess can’t save you now.” Primrose purred, sitting on her lap and holding her face in her hands. “You’re all mine.” 

H’aanit watched her hazel eyes sparkle. “I am content with that.”  
  


~*~  
  


Primrose was glad she didn’t even need to ask if they could avoid Sunshade. H’aanit wanted to visit the kingdom of Marsalim and they had agreed Wellspring would be their best option for a rest. But now that they had started their trek through the more unpleasant sands of the desert, Primrose felt Sunshade’s shadow leering down on her.

“I’d like to check on the working girls.” Primrose had said.

“If thou willest.” H’aanit had replied, understanding as ever.

And now Primrose stood over a body- another man seeking to take what isn’t his. They had stalked him all day when Primrose had gathered intel on the new tavern owner and sure enough, someone else had tried to carry on Helgenish’s legacy. His life was forfeit the moment he struck his hand across a girls face.

She clutched her dagger… no, this wasn’t her dagger, she left that at her fathers grave, this was a broken bottle neck she had taken in a fury. Red blood and wine dripped from her hands. Her preys eyes were left wide open and cowering.

H’aanit had gathered the dancers to safety, they clung to each other in fear and confusion. Primrose didn’t expect them to look at her like their saviour, nor did she want them to. One of them- the one the man had struck- was the same age as her when she entered Helgenish’s service. Primrose wanted to scream and weep and rage at heavens all at once.

She approached Primrose and took her bloody hand. “Thank you.” She quietly.

Primrose dared not look her in the eyes, terrified of seeing her reflection. “You’re welcome.” She managed to reply.

H’aanit took Primrose by the arm and led her away from the carnage. Primrose clung to her cloak and breathed steady into it. It wasn’t as if she had qualms about killing, that moral conflict was settled years and years ago, but this was bringing back one too many memories. H’aanit held her patiently as ever.

“We have to get them out of here.” Primrose said after a long moment.

“Aye."

H’aanit suggested Saintsbridge and began penning a letter to their good friend Archbishop Ophilia. There was no doubt that under her eye, the church of Saintsbridge would take these women in.

They left the body bloodied and on display at the tavern, all of the windows open and the girls ghosted away. A very fine warning.

Their pilgrimage took days and at first, the girls were understandably tired and aching from all the walking but after a while and some good hunting from her H’aanit, spirits were much higher. All eight of them took a shine to the huntress, not that Primrose could blame them. They all certainly loved Linde too, cooing and petting her like she was the only beast in Orstera.

They all laughed and danced around the firelight, not for someone else, but for themselves. As H’aanit was dragged into the foray, she went as stiff as a board until Primrose took her by the hand. What Primrose had managed to teach her had paid off at least a little bit- she had certainly improved. Her smile was broad and her cheeks were warm from laughter. 

When they arrived and explained to the bishop of the girls ordeals, (as well as their connection to Ophilia) they were all accepted graciously. They both received hugs and thank you’s a plenty and Primrose watched with amusement as one of the girls planted a kiss on H’aanit’s cheek. It was okay, she wasn’t the jealous type and it always fun to watch H’aanit get flustered.

They would stay in Saintsbridge for two nights, H’aanit gracefully accepted the idea of not going back into the desert for Marsalim. On the last day, they woke up to an array of gifts from the girls. Some of them left thank-you letters, others jewellery and one- a threadbare handkerchief. Primrose held it in her hands, her thumb tracing over its softness. 

H’aanit arms were around her shoulders, protective, warm. “Thou art trembling, my love.”

“Why did no one save us?” Primrose whispered. “Why couldn’t I save  _ her? _ ”

As she breathed, her whole body shuddered. She had to let her feelings go, she had long lost the strength to bottle them up. She wasn’t foolish enough to think she would never feel like this again but as Yusufa danced in her mind, the pain was a raw as ever. H’aanit ushered her close, laying them back onto the bed and enveloping her.

“Thou didst what thou had to. Thou muste carry on for her sake. Weep, dear one, I am here.”

And Primrose wept like the heavens came crashing down on her, knowing H’aanit was there to hold her steady and that in the morning, she still would be.  
  


~*~  
  


Alfyn was a welcome sight after the emotional turmoil of the past week, his carefree smile had remained unchanged in the year since they had last seen each other. In fact, he seemed largely unchanged overall.

“Is that a huntress I spy?” He beamed, approaching with arms open wide.

“‘Tis, ‘tis.” H’aanit said, bringing him in for a hug. Alfyn squeaked and H’aanit feared her grip was perhaps too tight and released him. 

“Strong as ever!” He laughed, turning to Primrose, knowing it was wise not to offer the same physical closeness as he shared with H’aanit. “Primrose.” He smiled, playfully bowing his head a little. 

“Alfyn.” Primrose bowed back. “You look the same.”

“Gee, I’m hopin’ that’s a good thing.” He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. Linde batted her paws at him, vying for attention. He bent down to squish her fluffy cheeks. “Hello, Linde ya big beastie. Therion’s gone out for some shoppin’. He should be back soon.”

“Shopping?” Primrose scoffed.

“Yeah, if y’all can believe it.” His laughter was quieter than his usual boisterous nature. “He still insists on at least hagglin’ though.” H’aanit could sense the pride in his tone and was all the more eager to see Therion again.

They were setting up for dinner when Therion came back and expecting his usual scowl, H’aanit was instead moved to see him grin at them. He stood straighter, his white hair was longer and tied up with a short, loose ponytail, even if his scar was still hidden by his fringe, he looked leagues happier. 

“Hey.” He said cooly. “We only got your letter last night, y’know. Alfyn hasn’t stopped bouncing on his toes since.”

“I can believe that.” Primrose said, rising from her chair. “It’s good to see you, Therion.”

“I echo that sentiment.” H’aanit said. “Thou looketh well, both of you.”

“We bring out the best in each other, what can I say?” Alfyn planted a kiss on Therion’s forehead, which he tried to brush off- perhaps there was still some of that stubborn lone wolf attitude lingering after all.  
  


~*~

H’aanit didn’t drink, it hardly affected her, but even she felt the heat in her cheeks as they enjoyed wine. Therion turned out to be a bit of a connoisseur on the matter, describing how he’d stolen  _ this _ particular wine from that noble and  _ that  _ particular wine from this noble. The tales of his thievery were more interesting than the wine itself but still- it certainly didn’t taste bad. Linde had left the room, her sensitive nose offended by alcohol.

H’aanit watched as her three companion’s cheeks started to reden and their laughter became louder. She eyed Primrose in a tipsy regard, she was positively radiant, her dark skin aglow and her eyes half lidded. They made electric eye contact and H’aanit felt a very familiar flutter in her stomach.

“I’mjusayin’.” Alfyn slurred. “I jus’ wish some patients would  _ warn _ me before they started stripin’. An’ don’t get me wrong I ain’t shy, a patient is a patient n all but gee whizz, somma these people are jus’!” He made a wild gesture, puffing out his cheeks. “Eager! Like ‘Hey doc nice to meetcha, now check _ this _ out!’”

“It’s because you’re so beautiful, medicine man.” Therion murmured, oh, he was definitely less than sober. “Who wouldn’t want to get naked with you?”

Alfyn’s laughter was borderline shrill, a blush blanketed his entire face as Therion stared at him over his wine glass. He said something else but H’aanit had zoned out on the conversation and zoned in on Primrose- who seemed very aware of the fact and crossed her legs, giving H’aanit ample view of her thighs. H’aanit wanted to pull her close and ravish her, simply (and drunkenly) put.

“Well, gentlemen, I think we should leave you be, give you some alone time.” Primrose winked at them and then placed a hand on H’aanit’s knee. “Me and H’aanit have some supplies we need to check over back at the tavern.”

“Mmhm, supplies, sure.” Therion scoffed, kicking his feet up on the table. If H’aanit wasn’t so distracted, she would have chastised him for such rude behaviour. Thankfully for him, she was very distracted by the way Primrose’s pursed her lips when she was being flirtatious.

“Oh, yes.” Primrose got up and slid her hand up from H’aanit’s knee, across her thigh and chest before settling on her shoulder. “We really do need to do a supply run, don’t we, darling?”

“V-verily.” She managed.

“Yeah, well.” Therion also rose from his chair with a bit of a wobble and patted Alfyn on the head, ruffling his hair. “We’re just straight up gonna have some fun, way better than supply checking. Ain’t that right, hon?”

Alfyn’s spluttered in agreeance, as easily seduced as H’aanit, apparently. She felt Primrose’s deft fingers trace the skin over her neck and shivered. 

“Oh, there’s lots of fun to be had in supply checking.” Primrose nonchalantly began undoing H’aanit’s braids. “You have to be…  _ meticulous, _ otherwise you might miss a spot.” 

Therion bent down to whisper something in Alfyn’s ear, making the apothecary look like he was about to explode. H’aanit felt Primrose lean down to supposedly try something similar but H’aanit didn’t allow it, choosing instead to sweep Primrose off her feet, literally. After all, if this was a competition to see who could fluster their partner the most, H’aanit wanted them to win. 

Primrose squeaked in delight. “My, my! My huntress doth claimeth her prey!” She swooned, covering her head with her forearm and proceeded to giggle.

“We muste away.” H’aanit said rapidly, fully aware of where her hands were on Primrose’s body, how her thighs fit perfectly in her palms. “Alfyn, Therion, we shalle ben seeing thee in the morning.”

Primrose laughed smugly. “Or the afternoon, depending on how much we ‘lie-in.’” She wrapped her arms around H’aanit’s neck and pulled herself up to kiss her cheek.

Therion could probably lift Alfyn but Alfyn was too lovestruck and doe-eyed to take the hint. “Yeah, uh, bye gals.” He sighed, chin on his hands. “See y’all tomorrow.”

Therion’s face softened, a rare sight only brought out by the apothecary. He took Alfyn’s face in his hands and waved the two women away. “What he said.”

“Hopeless.” Primrose scoffed. “Take me away, my huntress!”

H’aanit couldn’t oblige quick enough.

~*~  
  


Primrose’s moan was muffled by H’aanit mouth on hers as she sucked hard on her lower lip. They hadn’t even made it into the bed before H’aanit had her up against the wall, hands on her hips. Primrose could taste wine on H’aanit’s tongue as it met hers, the heat of their mouths was as intoxicating as the alcohol itself.

She only half undressed with her breasts exposed to the increasingly heated air of the room but H’aanit was still mostly clothed as she was intent on pleasing Primrose first. She laughed as H’aanit’s lips tickled their way down her neck and sighed when her teeth sank down to leave a mark upon her.

She felt her arousal seep through her underwear and groaned. “H’aanit…” She breathed heavily, hands tangled in her now loose hair. “I need you right now.” 

H’aanit grunted- something Primrose always found sexy- and placed her large hand between her thighs. Her body shivered as she felt her fingertips tease over her and bit her lip in anticipation. She felt H’aanit smile against her skin as she slipped her hand into her panties and palmed her sex. 

“Thou art beautiful, I couldst devour thee.” H’aanit whispered into her ear, Primrose barely contained a whimper as her fingers caressed her wet folds. “I shoulde liken to hearen more how much thou desirest my touch.”

She took her earlobe into her mouth and Primrose groaned, all the more turned on by H’aanit’s silver tongue.

“Oh, please.” She whined, hiding her face in her neck and gripping her shoulders. “Please, H’aanit, fuck me.”

H’aanit blushed, clearly she didn’t have a quip for that lustful response and Primrose laughed shakily. For all of H’aanit’s newfound sexual confidence that had blossomed over the years, she was still shy at heart.

“Very well.” She whispered, slowly dipping two fingers into her slick opening and flushing their bodies closer together. Primrose let out a ragged moan and bit down hard on H’aanit’s strong neck, already finding herself grinding on her hand. 

“Thou truly were ready for me.” H’aanit chuckled, unfazed by the teeth embedded in her. She placed her free hand under Primrose’s thigh and lifted it, opening her legs wider as she steadily began pumping her digits inside of her. “Do not stayen thy tongue, leten me hear thee.”

Primrose’s breath hitched as she clenched around her deft fingers. “When did you get so seductive? You’re stealing my show.” Her usually carefully composed voice was deep and needy as she clumsily tried to grind with only one foot on the ground.

“I hath learned from the best. Thou drivest me mad, dear one, I loveth to pleasen thee.” She kissed Primrose’s temple, slowing her hand down to a torturously leisurely pace, making Primrose groan in frustration. “But thou art very much the star here. I am merely the director.”

Primrose’s hands found their way under her shirt and she clawed at her wonderfully muscular back, desperate for more, more, more. “Don’t stop, please, H’aanit.” The more she teased, the more she needed a release.

“I shan’t.” She kissed her on the lips, angling her hand to press her thumb to her clit. Primrose broke the kiss to tilt head back in the throes of pleasure, a loud cry escaping her lips.

H’aanit began rubbing her off in slow circles. “Looken at me.” She said. Primrose looked at her and found her eyes commanding her attention, intense and beautiful. Her hair, now that it was unbraided was long and wild, strands sticking to her face from sweat. Her lips were red, her neck was bruised from kisses- Gods, she was unbelievably sexy. Primrose must have looked like a wanton fool, mouth agape and her face red with lust. “Stunning.” H’aanit breathed in awe.

She curled her fingers inside Primrose, the pads of her fingertips pressing against her sweet spot. The sensation was maddening, if Primrose was close before, she was teetering on the edge now. She struggled to keep her eyes open as H’aanit picked up the pace. “H’aanit, H’aanit, H’aanit- Ahh!” Her toes started to curl as her lovers name fell from her lips again and again like a prayer.

H’aanit added another finger inside of her and Primrose moaned loud and clear, her eyes finally screwing shut. She could still feel H’aanit’s gaze lingering as she bucked her hips on her hand, her body tensing in the build-up. 

H’aanit kissed her and groaned into her mouth. “Cum, my girl, I haveth thee.”

Primrose’s orgasm wracked her body, her legs buckling as a wave of sheer pleasure swept through her. H’aanit had her as promised, kissing her deeply and holding her up as she rode out waves. “Ah, beautiful.” H’aanit sighed, gently lowering Primrose’s leg.

She pulled her hand away slowly, the sensation making Primrose shudder as she was incredibly sensitive. “Aelfric above.” She said, voice trembling a little. “That was incredible.” 

“Twas incredible to witness, I assuredst thee.” H’aanit was very pleased with herself. Primrose wanted to wipe the smile off her face but for the best of reasons. 

She placed her hands on H’aanit’s shoulders and pushed her till she fell back on the bed. She climbed on top of her despite her shaky legs and took the hand that was laced with her arousal. She licked her fingers clean one by one as H’aanit watched, a mixture of bashfulness and satisfaction on her face.

“My turn, huntress.” Primrose purred, hold her wrist down to the side of her head.

“Mine pleasure.” She replied.

Primrose worried her thumb over H’aanit bottom lip, watching with half lidded eyes as H’aanit kissed it delicately.

“I love you.” Primrose sighed. A blush coveted her H’aanit, a sight that moved her to no end. “I do, I love you!”

“I loveth thee as well, I hope to treasure thee for the rest of mine days. And maye we groweth olde, Primrose.”

Tears brimmed in Primrose’s eyes.  _ H’aanit wanted to grow old with her. _ “You’re so romantic, I’m going to eat you out so much.”

H’aanit laughed and pulled her down for a loving kiss.  
  


~*~

After bidding farewell to Alfyn and Therion on the promise that they would meet again in two moons, the travelling lovers resumed their journey north with intent to visit S’warkii. H’aanit felt her nerves heighten with every step, she couldn’t stop fidgeting with the rings around her neck. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Primrose asked, slipping her arm around hers.

“Aye, my love, I am well.” H’aanit smiled to ease Primrose’s mind. She truly was well enough- just beyond anxious at what she was planning to do. 

Linde’s throat rumbled knowingly beside her, of course she had confided in her dearest companion and now she was offering a nudge, quite literally. 

S’warkii was quiet as ever. H’aanit took a deep breath, letting the familiar air fill her lungs. Pinewood, open fires, wild garlic. Whatever worries that had seized her simply drifted away in the wind.

H’aanit was known for her patience- as all hunters should be- but upon seeing Primrose’s face reflecting a serene expression, her hair gently lifting in the breeze, her skin bathed in the sun and shadow of the trees, H’aanit’s heart demanded she acted. She touched the rings around her neck and sent a private prayer up to Dreafendi.

She stopped in her tracks, Primrose stopping with her and looking to her in bemusement. “Are you quite sure you’re alright?” She asked, a little more concerned now.

“I feare if I do not do this now, I shalle never be.” H’aanit murmured and took the rings from her neck, slipping them off the lace and holding them in her fist. “Primrose,” She began, trying to steady her own voice. “Thou hast ben my steadfast ally and dearest friend for a long time now. When I recall how we first met, I am inclined to laugh at mine own foolishness, how I stumbled over mine feelings for thee like a newborn cub.

“In truth, even if I had ben aware of the extent of my feelings for thee, I coulde never hath feignedst to imagine the depth of my devotion.” She took Primrose’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Mine heart is yours and twould be mine greatest honour- not as a huntress, but as a woman, to haveth us bound together for the rest of our lives. I loveth thee, Primrose. I needeth not an answer right away, I am aware of this rather… uh, impromptu proposal-”

“Proposal?” Primrose whispered, her eyes wide, her face alight. “Y-you’re proposing?”

_ ‘Tis not obvious? _

H’aanit kept her cool, a little shaky laughter escaping past her lips. “I am, though I am S’warkii, our traditions are similar, methinks.” She stooped down on one knee and held out one of her parents rings. “Though the bending of the knee is not customary, I shalle do so gladly for thee. Wouldst thou marry thy soul to mine?”

Primrose didn’t answer as she slowly slipped her finger into the ring offered so gently. H’aanit swore she could hear her heartbeat, or was it her own? Tears spilled from her face and H’aanit thought for a moment she had made a grave mistake. But then Primrose smiled, she smiled wide and gestured for the other ring. H’aanit handed it to her, unable to look away in… fear, anticipation, excitement. Gods her heart was going to explode.

“You know, I have dreamed of this day since I was a child.” She knelt down to H’aanit, taking her hand and putting the ring on her finger. “Even as I survived in Sunshade- I allowed myself this one childish fantasy, I thought it so out of my reach. I- ” Her voice trembled, she took a deep breath and held her like a vice. “I love you, H’aanit, I want nothing more than to marry you.”

“Oh!” H’aanit exclaimed, she didn’t know what else to say. She entwined their hands, now knowing how the rings felt. Their foreheads gently bumped together and H’aanit watched her shirt dampen with her own tears as truly, what else was there to do but laugh and cry? Primrose joined in, pulling their bodies close together.

After a long moment of swaying and sighing, they kissed sweetly, little ‘I love you’s’ whispered between breaths. It took a fair amount of time for H’aanit to feel even remotely grounded again. They pulled apart and H’aanit caught Linde staring at them, smug.

“Looken not at us liketh that, girl.” H’aanit chuckled, wiping a tear away. Linde pounced on them, knocking them to the floor and purring like an earthquake. They rolled about in a bundle of limbs and fur, Linde taking turns to lick across their faces. “Fie, Linde! Away with thee!” Despite herself, H’aanit grabbed her and wrestled her in earnest.

Primrose had managed to untangle herself and was watching the spectacle. “You know, we’re going to have to tell Z’aanta now? He’s going to have plenty to say about it.”

H’aanit paused with Linde mid headlock. “Oh, shite.”

“This is only the begining, H’aanit.” Primrose said. “We have at least six more people to inform, that’s going to be a lot of travelling. Are you alright with that?”

“Thou knowest the answer.”

Primrose got up and held out her hand. H’aanit accepted it. 

“Then the world awaits us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again and thank you for reading, I appreaciate you all. I know the wlw tag is seldom popular so it's always heartwarming to see us all interact with each other, I love us el gee bee tees <3
> 
> Thank you especially, again, to Tuna, I had a lot of fun with this one.


End file.
